villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shama
Shama is the central antagonist of Alan Caillou's 1970 novel The Cheetahs. He is an egotistical Indian trader who wants to buy Taitu and Amro from Aklilu. Biography While Aklilu goes out to buy bullets, he comes across Shama, an Indian trader who is the husband of a Galla girl with 3 children. Shama wanted bullets from Aklilu and he wondered if he could trade the bullets to drive off the Somalis. Aklilu hands Shama some frankincense and Shama offers Aklilu 50 cartridges. Aklilu tells him how the cheetahs and Crad fought off the Somali invaders and Shama decided to sell them to India. Aklilu tells Shama about how he races the cheetahs with jackrabbits and Shama gives him a watch to measure the length of the cheetahs' distance. He tells him to measure the cheetahs' distance in 500 yards in 20 seconds, so they'd be ready for sale. He then gives a stake to Aklilu to measure the distance for the cheetahs. Aklilu wasn't sure about selling them, but Shama tells him that they'll be partners after they're sold. Shama tells Aklilu to tie the watch around his necklace and then tells him about Ngatua after buying cheeses from her. Shama hands Aklilu the jarra before leaving. The next day, Shama arrives at Aklilu's tukul with a greyhound. He also brought an American pickup motorcycle to keep a fast enough pace with the cheetahs. He introduces himself to Ngatua and Shwayi, but Destu is becoming suspicious of him. Crad begins to viciously bark at Shama's greyhound and he assures them that it's just his dog he's barking at. Aklilu didn't like the look of the greyhound and Shama tells him that they'll use him to test the cheetahs for the race. Aklilu doubts the greyhound would win, but Shama assures him that he has more endurance and reminds him about the cheetahs' physical endurance. Shama comments to Destu about their victory against the Somalis and they prepare to test the cheetahs. Aklilu claims that the cheetahs will tear the greyhound up, but Shama assures him that the dog is well-trained. The female, Taitu, begins to growl at Shama and Aklilu assures him that she does it all the time. Aklilu prepares to test the cheetahs and Shama warns him to make sure to not let the cheetahs get to the greyhound too soon. Taitu and Amro begin to growl at Shama and his dog as the greyhound tried to flee from the cheetahs. While Shama, Aklilu and the two cheetahs head after the greyhound, Taitu and Amro pick up the scent of Crad and they were concerned about him. They eventually find the greyhound and the two cheetahs waited for a chance to catch the dog. As Aklilu began digging a stake, he began to become increasingly suspicious of Shama, while the Indian began measuring the stakes. Aklilu calmed down the cheetahs, while becoming more suspicious of Shama. Taitu began chasing the greyhound, Juldee and Shama tries to catch him, but the animals pass him. Taitu began to tire out frequently and Shama called the dog over, but the dog didn't respond. Shama loses the greyhound, but Aklilu sets off to find them on his horse, while Shama went after him in his truck. Shama berates Aklilu for losing his friend's dog, but Aklilu tells Ngatua to cut up a piece of meat for the cheetahs to come back. He eventually finds the cheetahs and they return to the compound. Shama then tells Aklilu to be more careful and more precise with the cheetahs the next test. The following night, Aklilu couldn't help but think that Shama is trying to cheat him and Ngatua is worried about the cheetahs getting sold. The fact that Shama called Aklilu foolish during their tests with the cheetahs made him angry at him and he told Ngatua that traders usually cheat to get what they want. Their Italian friend named Carlo arrives and Aklilu tells him that he didn't want to sell the cheetahs for bullets. Carlo hands Aklilu 300 bullets, but Aklilu sensed that something was wrong and rushed over to the tukul with Ngatua and Carlo following him behind. He finds Destu lying on the ground, trembling after tripping. Carlo called a doctor and the doctor went over and fed the two cheetahs. Aklilu then tells Carlo about his deal with Shama and plans on calling it off. They find Shama at his truck and Aklilu tells him that Destu wishes to keep the cheetahs and hands him back the watch. Shama still insists on selling the cheetahs and plans on speaking to Destu, but Aklilu tells him that he's sick. Shama laughs and mocks him, but Carlo tells him that he's very ill. Shama climbs into his truck and drives off frustrated, but not before mocking Ngatua about her cheeses. Trivia *In the Disney film, Shama was renamed as Mr. Patel and was loosely based on his book counterpart. Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Book Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Opportunists Category:Amoral